Infection
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Adam and Kim are rattled by the threat of the infection and seak comfort in each other


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**Warning: Rated M**

**A/N: alright so this weeks crossover, well those last 45 seconds sparked am idea and I just had to write it because we've been lacking Burzek material for a while now and I had to sink my teeth into this one.**

* * *

"Hey." He called to to Kim.

"Yeah?" She turned around and Adam took a few steps closer, looking around and making sure no one was listening.

"Would you want to come with me?"He knew he was taking a chance of being rejected by asking her but he had to.

Adam took a step forward into Kim's personal space as he was waiting for an answer to his question, his heart pounding in his chest. He had told himself after his break-up from Hailey and the whole situation with Antonio that he would steer clear of any personal relationship outside of work but this whole infection nightmare rattled him more than he was willing to admit and having her so close to him like that after everything, he needed to be in her orbit.

"Yeah." Her reply was breathless as her eyes travelled from his eyes to his lips and back up again and it made his heart flutter a bit more.

"Alright." He was close enough now that he wanted to press his lips to hers but his left hand reached out and he hooked a fingers to her and she curled her own around his with a smile and they both turned to go to their car.

They didn't want to have to answer questions in the morning so they drove separately to Adam's place and once there, he guided her inside with a hand on the small of her back. It was the first time that she stepped foot into his new place and she was looking around as Adam closed the door to his apartment shut. It was a far cry from the small studio apartment he used to have but t was still simple and screamed Adam.

"Do you want something to drink? He was inches away from her back but he stopped his hands from touching her.

"I'm good." She turned to face him. The silence stretched for seconds, Kim's eyes on Adam's chestnut ones before she raised her hands and ran them on his chest over the material of his shirt. "I just need to feel you." The emotions of the day were finally getting to her and she raised on her toes and pressed her lips gently to his. He closed his eyes as he drank in the feeling of warmth that washed over him from the softness of her lips before he placed his hands on her hips to pull her body to his. He ran his tongue against her lips, asking permission to deepen it and as she pressed her body into his, she allowed herself to feel all the emotions that she had bottled up during their stressful case. She found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, their lips parting briefly to pull it over his head and discard it on the floor.

His arms circled her waist, his hands finding the skin underneath the fabric of her pink shirt and he moaned as her tongue found his again.

"Kim." He was panting as they came up for some much needed air.

"Not now." She started undoing his belt. They didn't share another word as Adam navigated her body towards his room, clothes continued to be discarded on the floor. Kim landed on the bed with a soft thud as Adam hovered over her, the two clad in nothing but their underwear. He trailed kissed down her neck and between her breasts, Kim's fingers found his hair and pulled gently as she arched her back into his kisses and when his lips found the soft skin of her belly, goosebumps formed against her skin.

"God I missed you, darling." He whispered into her skin and Kim's heart started beating that much louder. She had missed him calling her that and her blood was on fire in her veins and her body was looking for a release that only Adam could give her.

"Adam." She moaned.

"I've got you darling." He drew circles over her hip before looping through the material of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. His slow pace was working her nerves but she enjoyed the attention he was giving her as he kissed his way back up her legs. He watched as her body reacted to his ministrations and as their eyes connected, he inserted two fingers deep inside her. Her hips met his thrusts and heat coiled in her groin but she wasn't getting what she really wanted.

"You've got to much clothes on." Her words were breathless as Adam continued moving his fingers in and out of her.

"Just let yourself go." He placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh and her walls contracted around his fingers and she was hit by her first orgasm of the night. Her body was spent but still she was chasing for more so as she caught her breath under Adam's soft stare, she pulled him down for a kiss. She pushed her tongue through his lips and he groaned in the kiss, his body reacting violently against hers. She used the small window where Adam's body relaxed slightly against her to flip them around, Kim straddling his hips with a smirk on her lips and a teasing glint in her eyes.

"My turn." He placed his hands on her hips as he licked his lips, ready for her to do what she wanted with him. Their physical connection was always explosive but he knew Kim enough to know that today had rattled her and she needed their physical attraction to douse those feelings before they could have a real conversation.

"I'm all yours." His voice was rough and his body was humming with the prospect of what came next. Kim moved her hair to the side and leaned down to kiss him. His beard was creating friction against her face and his hands on her hips were making the fire ignite in her body again. She kissed down his neck and nipped at his collarbone before she continued her trip down. She licked against the top of his briefs and his hips bucked upward.

"Kim." He growled as his fingers curled around her hair.

"So impatient." She giggled, her index finger slipping in his briefs, pulling them down slowly.

"Patience has nothing to do with it." He was already breathing hard as she pulled his briefs and tossed them over her shoulder. She moved back up to hover over him and found his lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues danced together and Adam's right hand pulled her to him as her own explored the skin under her touch until she wrapped her fingers around his hard length, eliciting a groan deep in his throat and his teeth nipping at her own.

"Jesus Kim." He had forgotten how it felt and after taking a few breaths, he found her lips again and she started working him up and down, his hips working the motion of what he was hoping would happen soon. When she was sure that they were both ready, she straddled his hips and ground her centre against him, a groan escaping their lips. "Now I'm impatient." He growled.

"Not like you to beg Adam Ruzek."

"Some things change." He countered as her hips thrust against him.

"Good to know." She breathed against his lips as she positioned herself over him, pushing down, taking him completely inside her body. His fingers gripped her hips and she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and give him a few minutes to compose himself.

Adam's eyes closed and his fingers gripped Kim's hips as she lowered herself onto him. This felt very much like coming home and he wanted to savour that moment just a while longer. He opened his eyes and Kim was looking at him with a smile on her face. He had missed her like this, smiling and carefree. Her hands were a welcome weight on his chest but she still had her bra on and he couldn't have that. He reached behind her back and un-clasped it before reaching around and taking it off, discarding it next to the bed.

"God you're beautiful." He watched as the blush crept over her cheeks and down her neck. his hips jerked upwards and Kim followed the gesture, using her legs to move up and then back down, Adam meeting her thrusts, the two moving in sync. Adam ran his hands along her back and pulled her against his chest as they made love. Then in a swift motion, he turned them around, pinning Kim under him, their bodies still interlocked. The new angle sent waves of heat through both their bodies as Adam started thrusting harder and a bit faster, their moans and sounds of slapping skin filling the space. Kim arched her chest upward as Adam thrust deeply, hitting that spot in her that sent sweet shivers down her spine and when Adam was sure she was close, his thrusts became faster and more erratic and one clench of her core, they both came together with a chorus of their name slipping from each other's lips.

Adam pulled Kim gently into his side as they fought to catch their breaths. She drew shape on his chest while she enjoyed the thumping of Adam's heart under her fingers.

"Where is your head at?" She looked up at him and found him deep in thought.

"Today could have ended totally differently." He sighed, finally meeting her eyes. "Seeing Hailey in that isolation tent with Jay on the other side, helpless to help her." He trailed off. He didn't know if he'd be able to be as calm as Jay if the roles were reversed and Kim was quarantined under the threat of her health.

"But Hailey's okay Adam and we got the win." She propped herself on her elbow and looked at him with concerned eyes. "There's something more, I know it."

"I should have gone to that gas station with you, I never should have left you alone."

"Adam, don't do that. Don't play what if because that never ends well."

"After everything, it just hit me like a freight train. I can't lose you Kim, not again." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Adam." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm not planning on going anywhere so you have to stop thinking like that."

"I can't help it." He brushed his thumb against her cheek. "It would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Adam, I'm not ready yet, we're not there yet." She could see the raw emotion in her eyes and the last thing she wanted was to lead him on.

"I know that and I'm not trying to rush anything or force a relationship on you but I need you back in my orbit in more than a partner on the job capacity."

"But can we make it work?"

"We've made it work before. I know how well we work together on the field because I trust you with my life."

"And I trust you with mine. I'm just not sure that I trust us in a relationship, at least not now."

"I'm ready to wait and work to get that trust back. Don't ask me to let you go so easily again."

"Than I won't ask you too." Her smile was soft as she brushed her fingers through his beard. Adam closed his eyes and just enjoyed it. Kim kissed him and settled back into his side, the two of them stayed wrapped in each other, a silent agreement to move forward together.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is for you guys, I really hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, it's always appreciated - Sarra**


End file.
